Entwined
by Just Imagine Just Dream
Summary: In the end I'll be there, I'll be standing by your side.  We will see how the tide hides away all the dirt, that's something to die for.  Something to die for.


**Title: Entwined**

**Author: Just Imagine Just Dream**

**Genre: Romance/Genre**

**Warnings: None.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Morgana**

**Characters: Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur.**

**Summary: In the end I'll be there, I'll be standing by your side. We will see how the tide hides away all the dirt, that's something to die for. Something to die for.**

**A/N: An AU take on the legends and show both. The end of series two never happened nor did series three. Morgana did not go insane and is not the end of the golden age. She and Merlin are together and Arthur reflects on their relationship as well as the three of them and their friendship. Summary from Carolina Liar's song **_**Something to Die For. **_**Please review seeing as how this is my first fanfic here and I'm extremely nervous/anxious for some replies.**

It was really rather ridiculous how comfortable they had made themselves in _his _bed. He was the Crown Prince of Camelot, he should not be sharing his bed with anyone nonetheless his manservant and the King's Ward. Yet the winter wind roared viciously outside, rain pelting angrily against the courtyard as both noble and servant alike seek refuge, and how could he refuse? Morgana had her own rooms to return to, he knew, but he was also aware of the stilted silence to be found there and of the engulfing loneliness that sometimes over took her, though he would never mention it. Merlin's own room would be freezing from the draft his thin walls and barely covered window permitted, his hard bed and thin covers providing little protection. And they looked so _warm_, both sitting regally against the pillows-and since when could Merlin look regal?-as they were swamped over by silk sheets and thick comforters. They sat improperly close to each other, shoulders brushing playfully and, sometimes, pinky fingers connecting their two hands from where they laid side by side between their bodies. Had it been anyone else he would have said something, he knew. Yet this was _Merlin_, who never understood what it meant when the servant girls went out of their way to bring him sweets and help him with his chores. Besides, if Morgana's honor truly needed defending he knew she would have the man limping away as well as have his head on a plate for even _trying _to imply she could not care for herself or her dignity. So instead he allowed them their peace and pretended that he was not silently watching them from the corner of his eye. They were a play of similarities and contrasts, mirror images distorted as they were reflected back until they were the same as well as completely different.

Ivory colored skin, almost translucent in the fire light, ebony hair, glinting and silky smooth, full lips, bitten red against straight, white teeth. Yet his eyes were the sapphire of the ocean, reflecting raging storms that may come to pass and sweet contentment that will spread to all. Her eyes were the emerald green of the Earth, forgiving and angry and lonely and mothering. The sunlight, on the days it graced Camelot, dotted on him as if it was desperate to please and animals approached him as if knowing he would never, could never hurt them. The darkness embraced her like she were its child, wrath slowly enveloping itself into her skin as if it could not stand to be apart from her. They looked like both angels and demons as they sat together, something otherworldly and somehow, as much as a part of this world as Earth itself. He did not know what connected them in such a way, why, despite their differences, they danced around and with each other as if it were always meant to be this way. Crawling beneath each others' skin until they were one and always would be, until supernovas filled the night sky and the Rapture descended. Beyond that even, until the universe itself was nothing but fading points of light and vacant space. Maybe it was the way they both cried out into the night with things they had seen, him in reality and her in dreams or perhaps how they both stood before a dawning revolution with their eyes wide open and arms spread, ready to be swept away by change. Maybe it was-no, no, it was not time for him to know of that yet. Maybe tomorrow, when a King's crown is placed upon his head and a new throne is pressing against his back. Possibly not even then, petty damages and insults spilled from his mouth and innocent blood on his hands separating them from him in ways he hadn't known it would then. It could take them weeks, months, years, _decades_. He could wait.

They would be by his side, though, that he did not doubt. Morgana Le Fay, High Lady and heir to the throne. Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer and trusted Advisor to the great King Arthur Pendragon. And again, and again, and again. Morgana Penn, sister. Merlin Emerson, best friend. Morgan Fay, coworker. Martin Dragon, brother. Harriet Chambers, fellow student. Jethro Cane, the impossible future brought to the past. Always side by side with the Once and Future King, always with their two hands entwined and their other two resting on his shoulders. Yet that is another thing he is not to yet know of, only this time for entirely different reasons. One day, though.

One day, and perhaps a thousand years.


End file.
